


The Cry of a Dying Star

by FoolishGlint



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint
Summary: A short drabble about Starscream, and the implications of his name.
Kudos: 13





	The Cry of a Dying Star

Starscream tentatively followed behind Megatron, flanked by vehicons. They were on a mission, Megatron had said that he had a plan to lure out the Autobots and with their new tactics, they would finally crush them. They had been walking around the canyons for a while, and Starscream was starting to feel uneasy.

Megatron stopped, and the vehicons circled Starscream. He faced Starscream, intentions now obvious. Starscream looked up at him confused. He had done nothing wrong, he had been a model SIC ever since his exiled return.

“Starscream,” Megatron spoke in a calm tone, which meant nothing good.

“For vorns now you have been at my side, constantly amusing me with your pathetic attempts at usurping me, but I must confess. The game has gotten old.”

Starscream stared incredulously at the warlord. So he had been nothing but a joke to him this whole time. 

“I have already found a replacement for you, so I have brought you here to tell you the unfortunate news personally. You can either die a gracious death by my hand, or run and give me one last attempt at entertainment.”

Starscream shrieked, incensed and betrayed. He was stronger than this, better than this. All the humiliation, for nothing. The abuse, the trauma. The loss of his kin. Somewhere,Starscream had lost himself, and his self-respect. He gave it, no it was taken from him. By the tyrant who stood above him. 

‘Megatron will never stop hurting me’, he thought suddenly feeling very sick.

The vehicons watched, in shock, when Starscream stood to his pedes, and his optics shone bright with fury. It was as if he had plucked the stars from their place in the heavens and placed them in his optic sockets. There was music in the air, high pitched tones that pierced their audials, otherworldy, eldritch. 

Starscream’s sparkchamber opened, revealing another bright star in its place. A burst of light shot from it, headed straight for Megatron, who shielded himself in slight fear. 

A small shining ball of light, shining brighter than the sun, was spinning in front of him. Megatron laughed.

“Is that your piteous excuse of an attack Starscream?”

He smiled viciously and withdrew his fusion cannon. Megatron aimed it at Starscream, who was prone and venting heavily. The fusion cannon hummed as it powered up, but another sound drowned it out. The tiny light was humming and producing small peals like a bell. 

Suddenly the light intensified, and there was a sound, like the scream of a dying star. The illumination blinded them. The scream deafened them. It was as if the wrath of the stars had descended upon them. Soundwave, who was watching from a distance, attempted to reboot his optics, but they were burned to a crisp, despite him watching from miles away. But the silence told him enough. 

Using his tendrils, Soundwave surveyed the scene before him. The scent of melted metal burned his olfactory sensors. Starscream was lying unconcious on the canyon floor, and there was no sign of Megatron or the vehicons with him. There was only a large crater and black scorch marks. Soundwave picked up traces of ash through his receptors. 

Starscream’s chassis was also scorched and slightly melted, and he was missing his arms and legs. Heat continued to pour from his spark. The light still flowed from his optics, leaving bright red orange streams as it took a liquid state.

A thought floated across Soundwave’s mind, briefly.

‘So thats why his name is Starscream.’


End file.
